Home For the Holidays -7th Story in the Birdman Series
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony and Dante work to prepare for the holidays. The house will be full of family and they are thrilled. Jackson comes to help keep Tony company while he recovers as he is still not cleared for flight or anything other than Desk work. This story definitely has slash! Tony/Dante reveling in one another! There will be a few chapters to this-real life kept interrupting me.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I love her dearly! She rocks!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**###################################################################################################**_

_This is a Birdman Christmas story...a little later than I had planned , but real life had me running in too many directions! There will be a couple more chapters to this! Think of it as a gift that goes a bit beyond the holidays! I hope that you enjoy it! I love all you Birdman fans a great deal, this series is so very near and dear to my heart! Thank you so very much! More to come!_

Tony looked around and smiled, the house looked pretty damn good as far as he was concerned. He wanted to get a few more decorations to add the final touches, but all in all, he thought it looked and felt festive. Of course, Dante was going to have a heart attack after he saw what he had accomplished.

He really did take it easy and he intended to rest, but he wanted to surprise the man, not to mention they were going to have a houseful in a few days, and ok, he was bored. He hadn't been cleared for flight or for more than desk duty at NCIS yet. As far as he was concerned, he felt that Ducky was being overly cautious but there was no arguing with the man. He had tried.

So he took the time off and set about getting ready for the holidays. It was rare that something didn't come up to interrupt them and he was going to make sure this one was filled with all the bells and whistles. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the various sprigs of mistletoe scattered about. Like he needed an excuse to kiss Dante…but you never know who might be caught unaware!

He began hauling the empty decoration boxes up to the attic, making a mental list of everything he wanted to purchase. He had been shopping for the past few days, getting food organized and did place a catering order which would help a bit. He wanted to do the bulk of the cooking, but knew that as soon as mom and dad arrived, he would be banished from the kitchen.

If he had a few things already prepared it would help allow her more time to relax and enjoy the family. Family…he still was amazed by the motley crew that had become so important to him and the fact that Dante's parents loved and adored him meant more than he could ever put into words.

Having Gibbs in the equation just added to the fact that he was truly blessed in every way that ever mattered. Effectively he had two dads; one in Gibbs and the other in Dante's father, Abby was the little sister and Ducky the grandfather he loved. Now McGee and Ziva added to the mix and fit in wonderfully with those that mattered and had become a part of their growing family.

Very soon the house was going to be filled to capacity with everyone and he couldn't be happier. And though he would never admit it out loud, Tony was glad that he wasn't able to fly or work. Everybody needed this time; a time to relax, celebrate and revel in one another. He was pretty sure he had gone a bit over board with the gifts, but what the hell! Christmas only came once a year.

Tony looked at his watch and realized Dante would be home very shortly. Gibbs had asked if he would be able to fly his dad in for the holiday and both Tony and Dante had jumped at the chance for Jackson to visit. It had been too long since they had all been able to get together.

Carrying the last few boxes up and looking around to make sure everything was straightened, Tony smiled as he walked to the kitchen to throw some dinner together. Maybe if he cooked it would soften Dante up, and he wouldn't be as pissed with everything he had done.

Making quick work of chopping the veggies and grilling the meat Tony managed to throw together a pasta primavera with grilled chicken and a spinach salad. He had a few ideas of his own for desert providing Dante would fall for his charm.

Hearing the truck in the drive Tony braced himself for the inevitable storm that was heading his way.

The door open and he waited not surprised when after mere seconds of entering the house Dante made his presence known.

"Damn it Tonio! Did you have to do the whole damn house when you're supposed to be taking it easy?"

Tony looked up as the footfalls neared and he saw the sexy, but glowering face of Dante.

"I didn't rush it or strain myself I promise. I started small and it just kinda snowballed from there." Tony tried to look innocent as well as repentant. "I just finished a bit ago and I promise it was slow going."

Dante walked over to stand in front of Tony and sighed. "Still, I would have gladly helped. You know that I enjoy decorating. And I smell dinner so that means you cooked as well. That does not sound like taking it easy and getting the rest your body needs."

Tony lifted his hand to run his fingers through the inky curls as he raised his eyes to meet Dante's. "You're right, I could have waited. I was bored and time was going by faster than I expected. As for dinner, it's only pasta primavera and grilled chicken with a salad, nothing difficult."

Dante sighed and took a deep breath. "I know, you and down time are not a good mix, but I happen to love you and would really like for us to have many more years together. Do you think next time that you could take it easy till I get home and we can tackle anything that needs done together?"

Tony nodded. "I promise I'll try."

Dante smiled. "I can accept that", leaning in to kiss the lips that he had missed all day. "Jack's at Gibbs'. Says hi and he'll be here tomorrow to visit with us before the madness starts." Wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling him near, "Dinner smells awesome."

Flashing the DiNozzo smile, he laughed. "How else would it smell? I cooked after all." Twirling out of Dante's arms to check on dinner he was not too surprised by the swat on his ass.

"Damaging the merchandise Dante?"

Dante leered at his husband. "Never. Too sexy to damage."

Tony shook his ass as he pulled out dinner from the warming oven. Suddenly Dante was behind him pressed against his body and whispering roughly in his ear. "Playing with fire Tonio."

Pressing back against Dante he groaned. "I like the heat." He felt Dante's lips on his neck as his hands were caressing up his chest ghosting over his nipples causing them to harden. Dante's hands teased them as they travelled down his body this time running down his thighs, his thumbs barely grazing over Tony's hard cock.

Both men's breathing became erratic as desire and need took over. A hunger for one another that had only grown over their years together. Their need for one another intensified with every touch and every touch burnt through their clothes leaving them wanting more.

They were one in the truest sense of the word; their love bound them together with invisible threads through their bodies as their hearts beat for one another. The flames between them grew burning hotter with every touch, every kiss, and every caress.

Dante growled into Tony's ear. "God I want you."

Turning to look into the blue eyes that mirrored his own love, desire, and need Tony managed to speak. "Then take me, I'm yours."

Dante captured his lips and claimed them with a vengeance leaving no doubt that indeed Tonio was his. There were no words spoken as Dante pulled Tony's body into his own and begins assailing his neck with needy lips, or when Dante's hands tugged at the shirt that was in his way and ripped it open in his desperate attempt to reach flesh.

The sounds of staggered breathing and the rushes of air filled the kitchen as the two men struggled to continue to try and catch their breath and through it all, the sound of the pounding of two hearts was the loudest of all.

There was no need for whispered words of love though they still tumbled from both Tony and Dante's mouths, for it could be felt in every touch that their hands, their lips and mouths placed upon one another.

Dante pulled the tattered shirt off of Tony, not happy with it covering his skin that he was desperately trying to touch. His lips were hot as they left a trail from shoulder blade to shoulder blade causing Tony to shiver in their wake.

Dante's hands continued to roam over his muscled chest, his nails raking over pebbled nubs and Tony couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his lips as he arched into the touch. He was pulled firmly against Dante's body as hands made quick work of the belt and unbuttoned the jeans. Excruciatingly slow Dante lowered the zipper, Tony's cock, sensing the hands it desired were near, fought to get free.

Dante ran his hand down Tony's right thigh and then back up again, only gently grazing his throbbing erection. Tony tried to thrust into his hand, aching for the touch. Ignoring Tony's silent plea, Dante continued the journey up the opposite thigh, his touch still teasing and once again only gently grazed his leaking cock.

Tony moaned at the injustice and neglect of his husband's hands as he felt his hands at his hips, pushing the jeans down and since he had gone commando, freeing the much neglected dick. Dante's lips and tongue ran up the juncture between Tony's shoulder and jaw line sending waves of heat flowing through his body.

Dante's lips found Tony's again and began to ravage his mouth. His hands grabbed the globes of Tony's ass pulling him against his body so tightly there was no room for air between them. Tony's one hand reached up behind Dante's neck making sure his lips couldn't leave his own as his other struggled to find a way under Dante's shirt.

Before he could make any headway in his own desire to feel skin, he felt Dante pulling away. Whimpering at the loss of his lips, Tony didn't have a chance to voice his disappointment. Suddenly his cock was engulfed in hot, wet heat and he could barely hold himself upright as the feeling overwhelmed him.

He reached his hands out to stabilize himself, placing one on the counter and one gently on Dante's head. Looking down, he watched as his cock disappeared into Dante's mouth and feeling his tongue running along the glands. He decided the sight was far too erotic to watch, if he did it will be all over too soon. It may have been torture, but it was exquisite torture and he loved it.

Tony wasn't going to be able to hold out long, it just felt too damn good. Dante picked up the pace and began sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing out on every pass. He ran a hand down between Tony's legs, teasing the puckered hole.

Running his fingers around the muscles at the entrance caused Tony to moan at the dual sensations he was causing in his body. Tony's hips began to thrust and he began fucking Dante's mouth, as his one finger teased his ass. Tony didn't know which way to go as he began thrusting into both, wanting Dante inside him as well.

Tony felt the tingle in his spine and his balls tightening as his body begged for release. Suddenly Dante's finger entered his ass as he thrust back and he cried out shooting streams of cum down Dante's throat. He saw white dots as he valiantly struggled to catch his breath and remain standing.

Dante released the now flaccid dick from his mouth, stood up, and claimed Tony's mouth once more. Tasting himself on his tongue, Tony moaned at the eroticism. Dante wasted no time as he backed his husband out of the kitchen and lead him to their bedroom. He pushed him to the bed and lowered him down. Still reeling from one hell of an orgasm, he barely registered they had even moved.

Tony hadn't caught his breath when he felt heated breath at his ass and the assault of Dante's tongue as it pressed against the tight muscles. He plunged his tongue in and out sending shock waves to Tony's over sensitized body.

As he pulled his tongue out, Tony thought that he might have a chance to get a grip and breathe until he felt two slick fingers enter him and begin to scissor in and out. Unable to stop the desire coursing through his body he began thrusting in earnest against the fingers wanting more. As Dante sensed his need, he added a third and twisted his hand to stroke his prostate sending tremors through Tony's entire being. He nearly bucked off the bed as he writhed in pleasure.

Crying out as the fingers were removed from his ass, he felt their loss intensely wanting and needing so much more. The empty feeling didn't last long as he felt the head of Dante's cock at his entrance. Tony threw his legs around Dante's hips as he lined his cock up and inch by inch filled him.

Giving Tony a moment to adjust to his girth as he struggled to maintain control before this was over before it even began. It was this way every time, like the first time they made love, and control was always hard to maintain when he was buried inside his husband.

Tony reveled in the fullness that was Dante, never before had he ever felt so full both physically and emotionally. Wrapping his long legs around Dante, he tightened them and pulled the man deeper inside, smirking when he caused Dante to moan.

Dante pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in brushing his sweet spot. Seeing and feeling Tony's reaction, knowing he was in the right position he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Dante as he laid claim to his body.

Dante leaned down and crushed his lips to Tony's as he neared his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back, he cried out as he came, Tony could feel the heat of his cum fill him. Dante collapsed on top of Tony as he held him tightly stroking his back.

Rising up to look into Tony's eyes, his blue ones filled with more love than he had ever imagined was possible, they were met by green ones which spoke volumes about the love Tony felt for him. Dante smiled that sexy, beautiful smile and gently kissed him. "I love you, Tonio."

Reaching up to caress the face that he thanked God for every day, "I love you too, Dante."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Falling asleep in one another's arms may not have been in the plans but neither man was going to deny that was where they wanted to be. Coming awake and looking at the clock Tony saw that it was morning, very early morning, but morning none the less.

Smirking he thought of their night and simply did not care that they spent all night making love to one another. Not ready to leave Dante's arms he snuggled in deeper into his chest and smiled as he thought to himself that it was actually a good thing he decorated and did all the planning ahead of time. They could spend the extra time in bed and enjoy it. There was only a tiny bit of shopping left to do and that wouldn't take all that long so in reality they were in damn good shape. Deciding that in bed with Dante was where he wanted to be, Tony closed his eyes and relaxed again quickly falling asleep.

It was nearly two hours later when he once again opened his eyes and found himself staring into smiling blue eyes.

"So, you decided to join me?"

Tony smacked Dante's chest and laughed. "I'll have you know I was up a couple hours ago and snuggled back down against you. If you weren't so damn comfortable I might have been able to stay awake." Tony stuck his tongue out to make his displeasure at the insinuation known.

Dante growled. "You know better than to stick that out unless you intend on using it." He raised an eyebrow as he leered down Tony's body.

"Unfortunately it will have to be later. We need to finish up a few things before tonight."

Dante pulled Tony to him and kissed him deeply causing both men to breathe heavily. "Oh it will definitely be later Tonio." Dante groaned in his ear before pulling away and trying to tamp down his desire.

"Make me a list and I'll go to the store while you finish up here. Be quicker to split the tasks. Jack and Gibbs will be over later to visit and help, though it does seem like you have it all under control."

"I know you worry and I really did take it easy and tried not to over-do anything. But I wanted Mom to enjoy herself and have time to visit with everybody."

Dante sighed. "I know your reasons but please take it easy now, ok?" Tony raised himself on his elbows and planted a gentle kiss on Dante's lips. "I promise to take it easy."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

The morning passed with a flurry of activity and Tony kept his word and took it easy. By the time Dante returned from the shopping excursion, dinner was in the oven and the house was finished. They quickly put away everything and waited for Gibbs and Jackson to arrive.

With impeccable timing there was a knock on the door before it was unceremoniously opened. Dante and Tony smirked as they understood all too well that the knock was Gibbs' advance warning system.

Jackson beamed as he saw Tony and Dante on the couch.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." Tony stood and walked over to Jackson and was quickly engulfed in a hug.

"How are you feeling? Leroy told me about your crash."

"Doing ok Jack. Feeling better everyday."

"Good. You had us all a might worried." He smiled at Dante. "Wish I could have come down sooner to see you."

Tony quickly reassured the older man. "No worries Jack. I am just glad you're here now. "How long are you staying?"

"Till right after New Years. Figure that will give you and I a chance to catch up. Maybe catch a few of them movies you love so much."

It wasn't hard to figure out that meant to world to him as Tony gave him the brilliant DiNozzo smile.

"I'd like that Jack."

Dante and Gibbs smiled as their eyes met in understanding. It really took so very little to make Tony happy.

"Looks like you've outdone yourself Tony. I thought we were coming to help before everyone arrived.

Blushing slightly Tony shrugged. "I was bored. It sort of snowballed from there."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "He did promise that he was going to take it easy today however."

Jackson chuckled. "Looks really nice though, you did a fine job."

"Thanks Jack."

Gibbs looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "He's right it does look really nice. But is there a reason for all the mistletoe?"

Tony chuckled. "I got a bit carried away." Shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe it will catch some people unaware."

Raising an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. "Something I need to know about?"

Jackson gave Gibbs a head slap. "Now Leroy, don't go starting with the boss mode. Relax. If some young people find their way under the mistletoe so be it."

Tony and Dante both had shocked looks on their faces while Gibbs had the patented Gibbs glare.

Jackson looked at the faces in front of him and shrugged. "What? I've seen him do that to you Tony. Thought it was his way of communicating."

Unable to hold back his laughter, Tony lost it. "It is that Jack." Reining it in he shook his head. "Everybody ready to eat? Dinner is ready whenever you are."

"I could eat." Jackson smirked at his son who was still glaring. "Keep it up and your face will freeze that way."

Dante whispered to Gibbs. "My mother always said that and it never happened. I'm pretty sure you're safe", as he patted him on the shoulder. "Come on into the kitchen and we can eat." Gibbs shook his head as he allowed a small smile to grace his lips and headed to the kitchen.

Family…they may drive him insane, but he certainly wouldn't trade any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I love her dearly! She rocks!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**###################################################################################################**_

After dinner Tony, Dante, Gibbs, and Jack moved to the living room.

"So when is everyone due to start arriving?" Gibbs asked.

"Mom and Dad get here tomorrow morning and the squadron has been filtering in already. A few of the guys are staying with Flash, a couple decided hotel rooms were better since their wives were with them and only two can't make it till New Years." Tony smiled. "Pretty impressive turn out."

Dante looked at Tony and sighed. "They will always come when they are able Tonio. The only reason we don't gather everyone every year is because they do need to spend time with their own families. Given the choice you always will win hands down."

"Well we are a fun group. Not much left to get ready though, Jack. So we can sit and relax."

Jack looked at Tony with that piercing Gibbs stare. "You mean to tell me son, that you did everything?"

Tony swallowed realizing that he was on Dante's side. "Just a few things…not too much really...took it easy…" Tony muttered.

Gibbs was hiding his smirk as he watched what transpired; it was really too much fun to see Jack in all his grandfatherly glory.

Raising an eyebrow Jack continued. "Might want to speak up a bit son, don't think I heard everything."

"I might have done a few things. I honestly took it easy but I was bored."

Dante looked at Jack. "He did the majority of cooking too."

Tony's jaw dropped open. "Seriously Dante? You would throw me under the bus? Your own damn husband?"

Dante grinned at Tony. "Damn straight! When he doesn't behave and puts himself at risk, I'll throw him under the bus in a heartbeat!"

Tony slumped down on the couch. "I really did take it easy."

Jack smirked. "Taking it easy and you don't belong in the same sentence. You're just like Jethro, never did have a lick of sense when he was hurt. Always tried to do it all and never slowed down. Then wondered why it took twice as long for him to recover."

"Dad." Gibbs growled.

"True." Jack patted Tony's knee. "A lot of people care about you, nothing wrong with that or letting them help you till you're back on your feet. You can't tell me that you don't miss being in the air."

Tony grinned. "Ok…I give. I'll take it easy and listen or at least to the best of my ability. And you're right Jack. Not flying is killing me." He turned his head to look Dante in the eye. "For you I will sit on my ass and rest."

Dante grinned right back and leaned into whisper. "Don't worry; I'll make sure your ass is well taken care of."

Dante sat back up. "Since 'Superman' has everything under control, we can watch a movie and relax. I'll make some popcorn."

"Sounds like a fine idea. We can watch one of those holiday flicks you always go on about. Been a long time since I've seen them. Which ones have you boys got?"

Dante laughed from the kitchen and Gibbs struggled to hold in his amusement as well. Tony glared in their general direction before smiling sheepishly at Jack. "Have all of them Jack, as Twiddle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are inferring by their laughter".

Jack chuckled. "Nothing wrong with a hobby son, movies are one of yours. Bet you have a few. So which one tonight? I haven't seen Miracle on 34th Street in a great many years, how about that one?"

Tony stood to grab the movie. "Fine choice Jack. I always loved Edmund Gwenn as Kris Kringle." He smiled at Jack. "Makes you believe in Santa and miracles."

Jack reached out and squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Miracles come in all kinds of sizes and many different ways son. Some of us are a might grateful that you're here with us. A great deal to be thankful for."

Tony nodded, unable to find his voice as he sensed Dante's eyes on him. He met them across the room and found all the love that he held was mirrored there.

Tony cleared his throat. "Ok movie is ready and the popcorn and beer and a soda for me. Let's do this." The four men sat back and simply enjoyed the movie and each other's company. When it finished Dante looked down and smiled. Tony was asleep with his head on his shoulder and relaxed look on his face.

He looked at Gibbs and Jack. "He made the spare rooms in the back up for you two. If you need anything you know where it is, take whatever you need."

Gibbs looked at Jack. "I'll get the gear from the car. I already figured we'd spend the night and brought our stuff." Turning to look at Tony, he pulled the blanket down from the couch and covered them both up.

"You both look comfortable for the time being. I know you; you won't wake him up, so sleep." He ruffled Dante's curls as he walked by.

Jack smiled. "I'll cook breakfast in the morning; don't get to do that often enough. I'm sure you have everything I'll need in the kitchen."

Dante chuckled quietly. "You know he shops for an army, plenty of food in the house. Cook whatever you feel like, if you don't feel like it in the morning, I will. So no worries either way."

"Night son." He looked fondly at the two men snuggled on the couch. "See you two in the morning. Maybe we can hogtie him to a chair to keep him down"

"Won't be needed, you're here and he gets it now." Dante smiled. "He wouldn't want to upset his grandfather or dad."

Jack smiled all the way to his room.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Tony woke to the smell of bacon and then realized he was still snuggled next to a warm body. Putting the pieces together, he realized that he had fallen asleep and Dante hadn't woken him up but instead slept with him on the couch.

There was a reason they bought the couch, it was comfortable as hell and fit both their long frames restfully together. It wasn't the first time and certainly wouldn't be the last that they had fallen asleep on it.

So that meant either Jack or Gibbs was cooking breakfast. All he knew was that it smelled wonderful and he was damn hungry.

Dante chuckled. "Got it all figured out now?"

"Yep. Let's go eat." Tony gingerly got up which wasn't missed by his husband.

"Sore?"

Sighing Tony nodded. "Just a little."

"Tylenol?"

"Yes, no pain pills. Too strong and I don't want to be knocked out for the day."

"Come on then. Get some food in you and a Tylenol it is. If it doesn't help, tell me. Ducky will be over later and maybe he has something that won't knock you out."

"Agreed."

They came in the kitchen and Gibbs noticed to tightness around Tony's eyes, grabbing the bottle he shook out some pills and put it by the cup of juice that came from Jack.

Tony reassured them. "It's not too bad, a twinge with an edge. Tylenol for now and if that doesn't work I'll ask Ducky if he has something that won't knock me out." He grinned inwardly at the three heads that nodded in agreement.

They sat down to a wonderful breakfast of eggs, waffles, homefries, bacon, sausage, and biscuits.

"This is awesome. Did you both do this?" Tony asked around bites of the waffle.

"Dad did it, I was merely the assistant." Gibbs winked at his dad.

Dante finished his bite. "Love homefries Jack. Thanks."

Jack smiled. "Glad to do it son. I miss cooking for more than one."

They all sat in companionable silence and ate. As they wound down, their stomachs happy and full, Tony took the pills and sat back.

"Go sit on the couch, read the paper, and then tell me what needs to be done or picked up." Gibbs spoke in a tone that brooked no disobedience and Tony got up and headed for the couch.

Jack whispered to Dante. "Could we get him to lie down in bed?"

Dante shook his head. "Nope. Too afraid he'll miss something. At least if he is on the couch he'll rest and feel a part of everything. Mom will rip into him when she arrives, Christmas or not."

Jack laughed. "You tattle on him?"

Smirking and looking totally non-repentant Dante replied. "Yep! They'll be here by 11a.m. this should be fun."

Gibbs chuckled. "Payback Dante?"

Dante's blue eyes narrowed playfully. "Sure as hell is."

The morning passed quickly as they cleaned up the kitchen. Jack made up a casserole for lunch later when the crowds arrived and what surprised them all was the fact that Tony fell asleep.

Dante and Jack brought the gifts out, placed them around the tree, and made sure everything was set. Gibbs heard the door and wondered who knocked so quietly when he answered it he was hugged by Rose.

"Jethro! So good to see you. Merry Christmas!" She whispered.

"Merry Christmas. Why are we whispering?"

"Dante texted me and said Tonio was sleeping. He's all right isn't he? He pushed himself too hard. I will make sure that he gets rest."

Gibbs chuckled. "He's sleeping. Ducky will check on him when he gets here. I just think he over did it and with the excitement of everyone being together. You know how he is."

Narrowing her eyes, she gave a firm nod. "I do indeed. Stubborn, doesn't know his own limits and thinks he can heal a lot quicker than he can." She looked at Gibbs. "Wonder where he got that from."

Gibbs raised his hands in surrender. "He was like that when I met him."

"True, but you are just as bad and he takes cues from you." She shook her finger at Gibbs. "Don't think you're innocent in this." She glanced at her son. "You either, Mister. And don't think I don't know why you told me about Tony. Keep it up and you're getting coal in your stocking." Suddenly her face lit up.

Jackson! It has been far too long. Dante told me he was flying you out and I was thrilled we'd get to see you. How are you doing?"

Jack walked up and hugged her. "Just fine, can't complain. Very nice to see you. Where's your other half?"

"Unloading the car." She motioned to her son. "Go help your father and don't think I'm done with you."

Smiling as he approached his mom, Dante leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I always knew Tonio was your favorite!" She swatted his ass as he headed out the door laughing.

Shaking her head as she looked at Gibbs and Jack, "So what is there left to do?"

"Nothing. I looked in the fridge and Tony has a bevy of platters and appetizers ready to go. Lasagna is ready and I see a bunch of baked goods wrapped." Gibbs shrugged. "We all looked and couldn't find anything that was lacking."

She walked over to the couch with a look of exasperation on her face. "You are too much Tonio." Gently touching his cheek before she smirked, "But you are in big trouble, Mister". Turning to look at Gibbs, "When is Ducky due to arrive?"

Looking at his watch before replying, "About an hour".

"Good. I want to make sure he's ok. And then I'll kill him."

Jack and Gibbs struggled to keep their composure and quickly went to help Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I love her dearly! She rocks!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_Next Birdman will be a mission story...hang on...he'll be flying again!_

**_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_**

Tony began to wake up hearing the subtle movements of people in the house. As he slowly opened his eyes, he found a pair of angry blue eyes glaring at him.

"Mom!" He yelped in surprise.

"What is this I hear about you turning this house into a winter wonderland all by yourself? Doing it while no one was home?" Rose demanded.

Tony tried to glare at Dante but her petite body blocked his view.

"Don't you worry about Dante, Mister. I'll deal with him later. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I rested in between, Mom. I didn't rush around at all. It started as one task that kinda…grew." Tony sighed. "The next thing I knew I had done the whole house." He looked up through his eyelashes. "I was bored and I wanted to make it special. We don't all get together that often."

"That doesn't make it ok to push it." She gently grabbed his chin lifting his head to meet her eyes. "It wouldn't have mattered whether the house was decorated or not. It's still special. And each and every one of us would have gladly decorated with you." She sighed as she continued.

"You always push yourself too hard. You, Jethro, and my wayward son."

"Hey. I didn't do anything." Dante chimed in.

Rose whipped her head around and met Dante's eyes as he sheepishly lowered them. "Do you want to try that again? Who rushed to tattle on his husband?"

Jack, Gibbs, and Wes struggled to keep straight faces and not laugh as they watched the scene before them. Hearing the door, Dante made a move to answer it.

"Don't you dare move from that spot young man, I am certain that the three men trying to keep quiet are quite capable of answering the door. Now I'm still waiting for an answer."

Gibbs went to the door as Dante answered his mother.

"I did. But in my defense, it was because I was worried. I came home and saw all of this-" His voice tapered off as he saw his mother's narrowed eyes.

"Want to try that again Dante Wesley Craig?" Rose asked in a tone that brooked no defiance.

"I wanted to get Tonio in trouble as payback." Dante sighed. His father was having a hard time holding in his laughter as his grown, adult, married 6'1" son cowered at his five foot nothing wife, however he managed to keep it in check as he had no intentions of not sleeping beside her.

"I'm sure that somewhere in that head of yours you were also worried, however that was not the mitigating reason you rushed to inform me of his deeds. If I was able I would turn you over my knee."

"Mom!" Dante's eyes widened in shock.

"You know better. Now, apologize to Tonio."

"Fine." Dante walked over to Tonio who was desperately trying to suppress a grin. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have exaggerated my concern, though I am and will always be worried. Because Mom is right, you do push yourself too hard." He leaned down and kissed Tony's lips as he heard his husband whisper. "Payback's a bitch."

Rose smiled briefly before narrowing her eyes at the man lying on the couch. "You will stay there. I want no more shenanigans from you or I will have Ducky administer a pain killer to you." She grinned evilly. "And it won't be an oral one either."

Tony looked at Dante, Gibbs and his dad hoping that one of them would speak up for him only to see them all grinning at him.

"Damn. Ok…I'll stay on the couch."

Rose walked over and kissed Tony on the cheek. "That's better." As she walked over to Ducky, "Would you please check him over before lunch Ducky? I don't trust him with his 'I'm fine' answer."

"Of course, dear Rose. It is a pleasure to see you again. I brought some of mother's English scones for later. I made them from her recipe. It feels wonderful to share them with everyone. I also brought Scottish shortbread, made from a recipe that has been handed down generation after generation." He looked over at Tony.

"This was the year I'd planned on handing it down to Anthony seeing how my mother loved him. But…" Ducky's eyes twinkled as he saw the look on the younger man's face. "We shall see how he does now and maybe he will be able to help me make a batch for Christmas morning."

Dante whispered to Tonio. "Be good. Those cookies are awesome and your loving husband would appreciate them."

Ducky walked over to the couch and placed his bag on the coffee table.

"Tell me the truth Anthony, how do you feel?" The look in Ducky's eyes conveyed he was serious.

Tony sighed, unable to lie to the man. "I'm sore and really tired. Not unmanageable, but I will concede that even though I wasn't trying to, I may have overdone it."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Ribs and head."

"Alright young man, let's see what we have." Ducky began to examine him thoroughly as everyone watched with concern.

"Well my dear boy, it seems that you are none the worse for wear. You pushed too hard and your body is telling you. Tonight you will take a stronger pain pill, no arguments. And tomorrow you shall take it easy. Shouldn't be difficult with this room full, not to mention those that will be arriving."

"I dare say you have everything already set so it should be no issue for you to sit back, watch and enjoy everything, should it?"

Tony sighed. "No."

Ducky patted his leg and gave him a fond look. "Good. Now sit back and relax. I am sure Rose has everything under control."

"I do indeed Ducky, though considering that Tonio already has the bulk of the food and extra's cooked, I have had very little to do."

Tony sent her a sheepish smile. "I just wanted you to be able to enjoy yourself and be able to visit with everyone. Cooking relaxes me and I enjoy it, and I wanted to incorporate some new dishes."

"Then it's all done and I see that the rest will arrive tomorrow from the caterers. Anything else that I need to know?"

"Nope." Tony grinned.

Rose sighed as she smiled. "Everyone will be over tomorrow for the big Craig/DiNozzo Christmas. Do you need to do any last minute shopping Tonio? If you make a list I can take care of it."

"No Mom, but thanks. Took care of the last bit last week. Not sure about Dante though, he's not as efficient as I am."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Dante laughed. "But I am all done."

Wes walked over to the couch. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

Rose looked at her husband. "Maybe we could pop some corn and watch a movie or play a game or two. Tonio really has everything organized and if he takes a nap, he should be up for it as well."

Ducky nodded. "Sounds wonderful. I don't remember the last time I sat down to play a game; it's had to have been years. Before Mother's Alzheimer's took over. I remember the two of us playing a variety of old and new games." He smiled at Tony. "Rose has made an astute point, if you rest for a bit you should feel more like yourself and feel up to it."

Nodding Tony settled back into the couch.

The house was filled with the sounds of family laughing, talking and enjoying one another as Tony closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Dante brought a blanket over and covered him up, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before walking over to Gibbs, Ducky and his father who were smiling as Ducky shared a story.

Rose watched from the chair beside the couch not quite ready to leave her son yet as she watched Tony's breathing even out. She smiled at the group knowing that tomorrow there would be more laughter and noise and couldn't stop the warmth at the thought that her sons made this large group of soldiers and colleagues a family that was closer than many born of blood.

Love lived and flourished in this home. They didn't need a holiday to feel or celebrate that.


End file.
